This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. We will evaluate SAM-e as a treatment for recurrent abdominal pain (RAP) in children in an open labeled pilot trial. Our specific aims will be: 1. To determine whether SAM-e reduces pain intensity, non-pain symptoms, pain disability, and depressive symptoms in children with recurrent abdominal pain. 2. To determine whether SAM-e increases the health-related quality of life in children with recurrent abdominal pain.